Butterfly
by rhapsodythewise
Summary: AU: Middle Ages, SquFuu: Squall is a prince with a betrothed and Fujin is a girl he met 3 years ago. Of course, 3 years ago, she was dressed as a girl. And it includes Seill and Selvine! Gasp! An Update! Holy... The second encounter of Squall and Fujin.
1. Orphan

Butterfly  
  
Disclaimer: Dis-claimer. Does that sound like I own it? nnnnnnoooooo0000OOOOOOO...  
So my story is only a story and the Game Final Fantasy is not mine. It's just a story... not necessarily MY STORY. (okay, too much FFX)  
What is this about?: It's a Medieval Times, Middle Age fic about Fujin and Squall. Fujin is a unmarried woman who lives with Seifer and Raijin, Squall is a Prince, Rinoa is a Lady (you know what I mean) and his betrothed, Quistis is her nurse (or overseer), Zell is an inventor, who is falling for Seifer, Selphie is a seamstress who is love with Sheriff Irvine.   
I was feeling for twist towards the weird.   
Coupilations: SquFuu... heh, that's funny. Um, Selphie and Irvine... and Seifer and Zell (It was a challenge given to me by SakuraCaller and myself to write a good fanfic including or it being about a couple I don't usually read over the summer. HA, I did it.)  
Genre: Romance... and fun.... (Just not, like, having more fun in bed.)  
Rating: Who knows... I mean.. like PG-13ish... maybe even PG... (shrugs) No wait... my arguing scenes are definitely PG-13... okay, I got it now.  
Dedication: SakuraCaller, Lady Garnet Arwenia and to fellow Fujin/Squall lovers, Unoriginality and Renoa Heartily. (Sorry, Uncreativity. This is one of the only times I've every written a Fujin fic without Seifer as her main man. Gomen nasai, J'ai regret, and I apologize.)  
Warning: This thing can turn from Fluffy to Ansty in a matter of seconds... I think that poor Kasualyte in my head was having a Field day with Masoku and Leili  
  
Chapter One: Orphan  
  
A young woman ran through the streets, the air blowing out of her mouth in thick clouds. Her brown, leather shoes protected her small feet from the snow, but nothing else but her clothes and thin, light brown cloak protected her from the snow and chilly night air. In her arms, she carried a bundle, shielded from the harsh weather of a Balamb winter night.  
The woman inhaled. The icy cold burned the back of her throat, as impossible as it seems. The icy cold filled her lungs and began to frost her insides over. She shivered and held the bundle close to her chest, stroking the back of it's top. The woman began to rock and hush the wrapped lead. The bundle shuddered.   
"It's okay, little one." the woman cooed. "It's okay." she looked around. "I'll find that place."  
She uncovered the blankets. Under the covers was a pale baby girl. Her hair was silver and translucent in the moonlight. She slept peacefully as she lightly snored.   
The woman watched her baby sleep, her breath curling into the night air. She brushed a couple of pale strands out of her face. Her fingertips grazed the top of her forehead and the baby stirred. Her eyes flickered open, revealing ruby red pupils. She gurgled and reached up to grab her mother's fingers.  
"My baby... my sweet, adorable baby..." she nuzzled the child.  
"Over here!" someone yelled. A couple (male and female, if you must know) stood at a doorway, waving towards her. the woman let out a breath and ran towards them.   
"You poor thing," the other female said. "Your braid has icicles in it." she brushed off the woman and the man allowed her through the door way.   
  
***  
  
The woman sat on a comfortable chair in the little cabin, the baby on her lap under new covers (the other one was too wet from snow). The people had given her a warm comforter and a hot steaming mug of tea. Plus, the fireplace was roaring. Though the family was obviously poor, they had a keen sense of what was proper and what not. The didn't have to worry about much. The small cabin was a place far from civilization and she could tell that the snow covered what could be lush meadows and fields in the spring. She wondered if they had any chocobos in the small barn behind them.  
The couple sat across from her and watched her sip her drink. "So, is their anything you would like to talk to us about before you go to bed?" the other lady asked.  
The woman choked on her drink. "Bed?"  
"Oh yes," the couple exchanged a look. The man spoke next. "We thought you were going to live with us. That's why you sent the telegram, did you not?"  
"Yes, I did. But, that's not what I ment." she put the cup down on the wooden coffee table. "I would like to ask you of a different favor." she placed a hand on the baby's stomach.   
"What, pray tell, would that be?" the lady asked.  
"Well," the woman began. She carefully thought about her words. "You both know my line of work. My poor baby was born at an awful time. The winter days and nights waiting for me to finish my selling will surely finish her off. My young one is only 2 weeks old and everything is taking a toll on her."  
"What are you asking for?" the other woman asked.  
The young woman took a deep breath. "I am asking you to please take care of my baby."  
"Are you in danger, dear?" the man asked. "Because if you are-"  
"No, no. I'm not in any real danger. I just need her to be safe." the woman brought the child closer to her. "So you understand my predicament." she began to cradle the baby.  
The other two gripped their cups tightly. The lady seemed as if she was going to break it.  
"So, we should take care of your baby." the man said, slowly.  
"Baby? We have a baby, ya know?" a young, dark-skinned boy stumbled down the stairs. He wore a white night shirt and his hair was slightly tousled from sleep. He was probably no more than a foot tall. His mother beckoned to him and he jumped into her lap.  
"This," she said, "Is our two-year old son, Raijin."  
"Mommy, we are having a baby?" his big, brown eyes bore into his mother. She opened her mouth as if to answer, then realized that she couldn't. She looked to her husband for help.  
He sighed. "Yes, we are bringing up a baby."  
The woman stood up, tears filling her eyes. "Thank you,"  
  
** *  
The four of them reached the door. The woman sighed. She had been dreading this part. She rocked the young on in her arms as the baby played with her fingers again. She chocked back tears. The baby didn't even have a name yet.   
The baby looked up to her mother and opened her eyes wider. She became curious. Why was her mommy crying? She touched her tear soaked cheeks and more spilled over at this kind gesture. The woman held on to her tight and let her tears flow silently.  
"Could you two... do me a favor?" she asked. She rummaged with one arm through her pockets and produced a single white envelope. There was a bulge at the bottom of it, obviously a small item.  
"Give this to her, when she is old enough." the woman said. "To let her know that her mommy lovers her. " After one more hug, she surrendered the baby and left the house.  
"Wait!" the other woman called out. "We don't know her name!"  
The woman turned around slowly. "It's.... Fujin.... Fujin Kazeno."  
  
***  
  
Approximately three weeks later, Aerith Gainsbourough was pronounced to have entered the life stream.   
A/N: Got ya there, didn't I? Here was my train of thought. I knew that I would have to write a chapter like this, but I didn't know who would play the mother. One our later, I realized how stupid I was. Fujin was albino, so anyone could play the mother. But I had to make it someone that would leave an impression. But who?  
But who, indeed! I went on line to clear my head and I went to look up Final Fantasy sites. Wouldn't you know it? Lo and behold, a random shrine had an Aerith background and I began to wonder. It was BRILLIANT!!! Clearly I had a thunder... cool!  
Aerith was a smart person. She would have never given Fujin her last name for security reasons. Of course, after living with a baby for even 2 weeks, she would know something about Fujin's powers. So the last name Kazeno was dealt, a made up surname, but a powerful one.   
So, there you go! R&R.... please!!!!   
  
Oh yeah, more to come! 


	2. Talk

Chapter Two: Balamb Festival  
  
(A/N: Everyone is around fifteen- sixteenish.)  
  
It was ferocious, twisted and utterly petrifying. Everything about it was scary, from it's sleek curves to it's tight waist. The sleeves were long, with bells that could touch fingertips like butterfly kisses. But she knew it's tricks. It had and area in which it would engulf her, should she provoke it.   
It was Fujin's worst fear.  
Raijin grinned as he held up the dress. "I picked it out m'self, ya know? Strange, though." he said, looking at the dress. "They asked me if I would like to wear it out."  
Fujin rocked on the edge of her bed, staring up at her step-brother Raijin, and their friend, Seifer. The dress wasn't that bad (and you know that it wouldn't be, since I'm such a tomboy...) compared to the other things that Raijin had bought for her, should it be birthday dresses to mother's day blouses. (everyone considers Fujin to be the mother and Seifer or Raijin a father. Or maybe Raijin was the mother, but nobody said it out loud. Oh well.) Fujin especially hated that yellow one with the frills and lace that hugged her like a sweater instead of a shirt. The dress that Raijin held up couldn't compare to the horror that she had thrown in a ball into the back of the closet.   
The gown was modest, with a nice trim, no frills or lace, thank Hyne. She wasn't use to good dresses, them being poor and all, but there was one major problem.  
It was pink....  
Okay, so maybe not PINK! A darker version of it, but still....  
"I couldn't find any red ones, ya know?" he grinned. "I thought that this would bring out your... eye..."  
"RAGE!" shin-kick. She remembered the eye thing for a long time. She had gone out to the Chocobos and a T-Rexaur had come out to tear her to pieces. The giant animal had scraped at her left eye, but the thing was, her eye had been fully functional for years now. She had just never wanted to take it off.   
"Fujin, Raij was just trying to be nice, ya know?" Seifer scowled. Damn Raijin and his contagious speech impediment. For the past 5 years that they lived together, (Fuj is 14, the boys are 15) ever since Raijin's parent had died. Seifer was lucky that he wasn't using Fujin's. Then again, he was lucky that he wasn't running both of them together. (shudder)   
He shook the speech impediment off. "Anyway, what else are you going to wear to the Festival tonight?"  
"NOT GOING."  
"Like hell, you aren't." he said. "Raijin's making me, and your going to."   
"Yeah, we are gonna shake our groove thang, ya know?" Raijin beamed.   
Seifer frowned. "I told ya to stop usin' my words, ya know!"  
"Then stop using my speech impediment!..." he blinked. "ya know?"  
Fujin cocked her head to the side. "YOU, DANCE?"  
The both turned their attention on to her. "Oh yeah." they said, and both began to... er hem, shake their groove thang?  
Fujin resisted the urge to laugh. She knew if she did, Seifer would go sulk and Raijin would... I dunno, cry or something. She sighed. This would be a long night.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my..." young Squall blinked. Ellone was at his side, swallowing her tongue. He wasn't even sure if Sis was breathing. It's not like he could blame her; he doubted that he was breathing either.  
"So, do you like it?" Laguna asked. There it was. A painting of Laguna, laying outside on the grass, holding an apple, a flower tickling his forehead. Next to the painting was a fruit basket. (Trust me, you'll know where I'm going in a minute)  
Oh did I mention (hold your noses, people!) that Laguna (In the painting) was naked?... I didn't? Well, you know... he was!  
(What a way to scare the hell out of your children.) Squall thought.   
"Ellone, what do you think of it?" Laguna asked.   
She finally inhaled. "It's... " she began turning green. "It's... um... Will you excuse me for a moment?" she clutched her stomach, slapped a hand over her mouth, and ran out of the room.  
"Hm..." Kiros thought out loud. "Do you think that she didn't like it?"  
"Oh no!" Laguna said, his naivete, once again, getting the best of him. "She probably loved your painting."  
Squall frowned. (KIROS painted that thing?)  
"Yeah, she was probably green with envy!" Laguna said, happily.  
"...!" Ward said, smiling.  
"Thank you, but she could have at least finished her sentence."  
"Well," Laguna said, turning to Squall. "we still have Squall. He and Elle are practically joined at the hip." Laguna put an arm around his (Kasualyte: (raises an eyebrow) friend. "So we can just base everything off of him, Kiros."   
"..." said Ward.  
"What do you mean 'If he doesn't like it, blame me for wanting a naked portrait?'" Laguna frowned, scarily enough, looking just like Squall. (I know, ain't that a b*tch?)  
"He means nothing by it, Laguna. He was just kidding. Learn to think things through, it's getting embaressing." Kiros folded his arms. Laguna wrapped his arm around Kiros tighter. Oddly enough, Squall AND Ward both rolled their eyes.  
"So Squall?" Laguna began. "How do YOU like the picture?"  
If Squall learned anything from his father, it was that he was a little melodramatic. Anything could set him off towards the melancholy.  
So Squall carefully chose his words. "It's... nice."  
Laguna grinned. "YAY! Because we were thinking of putting it in your room."  
"I'm not worthy." Squall said. (Believe it, believe it. Please believe it! I don't want to have nightmares for the rest of my life!)  
"..."  
"Ward, your absolutely right!" Kiros exclaimed. "We can put it in the room with all of the other portraits of the Loire's. We'll put it right next the space we were saving for Squall."  
Squall had a sudden spontanious thought of calling Kiros mommy, just to see how he would react. Of course, if Kiros threw up, Squall would have a mutual feeling.  
"Er, Prince Squall?" Zell poked his head through the door. "Ellone told me that you have to get ready for the Festival."  
"Okay." he bowed at his departure and ran to catch up with Zell.  
"Hey!"  
Zell blushed, "Yes, Prince Squall?"  
I thought that you would scream or something, you know, with the picture and everything." Squall said.   
"I would have, but Ellone warned me."  
(I wish I got a warning)  
"There you go." Zell ushered Squall into his room.   
Squall frowned. "I have to wear THAT in public?" It was something of an Estherian garment, only poofier at the edges. There were frills. There was lace. There was even a bow in the back.  
"Yeah, I know. Laguna made the design for it and told Selphie to make it. It's not exactly the most booyaka thing you've ever seen, but..." Zell grinned. "Toodles." He jet out the door laughing. If it were anyone else other than Sis, Selphie, Irvine or Zell, he would have had a fit.  
Squall sighed. He was gonna have to find a way to get out of this. "Selphie."  
"You rang." Squall almost jumped. She always did that. Zell actually asked her once if she sprang out of the floor from hell or something.  
"Yeah, er... find me a way to get out of this."  
"No prob, Bob!" she squealed and left, giggling maliciously.  
Squall sat on the end of his bed and fell backwards. (What have I done?)  
  
***  
  
The night began as all Balamb festivals did. There was lots of music and dancing. But unlike what most people wear to other festivals, this festival was special. Royal women didn't have to wear petticoats and corsets. Everyone was dressed like a peasent and the peasents were having the best time. People began to dance around the fire and calling out for more ale. Men grabbed their ladies and twirled them to dance around the fire. The night was young and the sky was glittered with sparkling diamonds and a moon that hung like a mother to her children.   
Fujin watched Seifer and Raijin dance with whomever. (Well, I think that Raijin was dancing with Xu, but I'm not to sure.) She didn't feel like dancing, and no matter how much they prodded and poked her, she waited on the sidelines.  
She began to find entertainment in watching Seifer trying to woo his way into a someone's heart. The girl was obviously from Timber, it was easy to see the way she held herself, though Fujin wasn't sure what part, and looked absolutely perfect. Her hair was all black and hung a bit past her shoulders, but not by much. Seifer took her by the waist they both began to walk towards the darker places of Balamb.  
She sighed, finishing her hot chocolate. Placing the cup down, she scanned the area for a way out. Glancing at Seifer and Raijin, she took her leave, headed down for the Balamb docks.  
The last thing she heard at the party before she left was trumpeters and horns and someone annoucing, "And now, please give a warm welcome to.. the Royal family!"  
"Screw it." she said, exiting, stage right.  
  
***  
  
Needless to say, Squall didn't get his better costume. If anything, Selphie made it worse. (I could swear that she added ribbons, because the last time I saw this thing, it didn't have ribbons. Or maybe it did.... you know what, I don't remember. Stupid good-for-nothin' GFs...) Squall swore to himself that he would pitch them into the river, but then, he would accidentally junction them and forget. No wait, was Selphie in his party last time? Because then, she junctioned it.... oh, to hell with it. (I have this problem a lot!)  
Well, the costume was also dressier, more frills, more lace, more poofiness. In fact, there was so much poofiness, that coming down the aisle to greet the people, he looked like a big, puffy blue and white pumpkin.  
With ribbons. Don't forget the ribbons.  
He scowled at his sister, for she managed to get by without too much embaressment. When Squall asked her how she did it, she simply stated that she didn't let their father design her clothes anymore. Typical.  
Zell, Selphie and Irvine even managed, and Selphie designed their clothes.   
Of course, he had to confront his father about this. But when he did, all Laguna and Kiros said was "Your so CUTE and CUDDLY in that outfit." or "Awww.... what a precious angel." or "Isn't he the cutest thing with the cubbiest cheeks you've ever seen?" (poke, poke)  
Squall didn't want to be cute. He didn't want to be cuddly. He didn't want to be a precious angel. (And I as sure as HELL didn't want to be chocobo. Wait, did anyone call me that. Oh, yeah. Damn you, Zell.)  
But Selphie had pulled through with something. She said that she could pack him a bag with some of his clothes, and when the time was right, he could just leave the party and change.  
"How am I suppose to hide it?" he asked.  
She rolled her eyes. "Under your dress."  
"It's not a dress."  
She patted his shoulder. "Of course it isn't."  
It was bad enough to be patronized. It was even worse to be patronized by Selphie.   
Hell, it was gonna be a long night.   
  
***  
  
Squall snuck past his last group of people before reaching his destination- the public docks. He let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding, his heart pounding in his chest. He had never really snuck out of the castle by himself. Most of the time he was with Zell, Selphie and occationally Ellone. But they never really did anything bad, except for that one time they hung Zell upside-down on the docks, but nothing else.  
He crept to the safe haven, that through dark, loomying shadows into the sea. The only light came from the full moon in the dark sky.   
He stopped short. Someone was there.  
Years of training taught his ears to hear past a block radius and his mouth not to yell. Also, his eyes could see a form by the water, but he did try to use other senses. Instead, he was quietly approached his target, taking them by surprise first.  
As he began walking again, he noticed several features about this person. One, it was female. Two, even in the night sky, she was ghostly pale. Three, she had an eyepatch under her left hand. Finally four, she had taken off her shoes to dip her feet into the summer water.  
He sat down on the other side of her shoes and heard her inhale quickly. Mission accomplished.  
"Sorry if I startled you." he appologized.  
She bowed her head, dove-colored hair spilling over her eyes. "OKAY,"  
"Why aren't you at the Festival?" his tongue felt like it was slipperier than soap. He definately didn't mean to say that. "I mean- it's none of my business." (Just wanted some me time, that's all) He sulked, inwardly.  
"CAME. FORCED."  
Squall raised an eyebrow. She spoke with an accent he couldn't recognize. He was surprised that she even gave him an answer. (Might as well continue the conversation) "Forced?"  
"WANT COME, NOT."  
"Why didn't you want to come?"  
She shrugged. "No-" she coughed a bit. "Nothing to look forward to."  
He blinked. She can *TALK*!  
"O~kay." Squall said.  
"You wouldn't understand."  
Squall swallowed. Bottling everything up, not letting anyone know what she thought and felt. (Damn) he thought. (She sounds a lot like me.)  
"I probably understand a lot more than most." he whispered.   
Fujin frowned. "What do you mean?"  
(Damn, she heard me.) "Nothing, except." he sighed. "It's okay."  
"You're right. It's none of my business." she held back a smile.  
"Are you mocking me?" he said, unlacing his boots. He placed them on the other side of his body, and dipped his feet into the water.  
"Only if you think I am."  
He turned to her, "Are you flirting with me?"  
She raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to be?"  
"No. And even if you were, it's none of my buisness."  
She flicked water at him with her foot. He winced. "Leather pants..."  
"I'm sorry."  
The bells in the towers began to ring. Fujin grabbed her ears. They were sounding off midnight.  
There was a Balamb tradition to kiss the one you loved at midnight. Seifer kissed his girl from Timber and Xu pecked Raijin's cheek, who laughed at his friend. Poor Laguna began to think of Raine as he watched over his balcony.  
Squall swallowed. He didn't want to think of his parents. He could barely remember Raine, but everytime he did, she was always smiling. One fond memory, the last Balamb Festival she was with them, he remembered her and his father kissing by the balcony, a young Squall and Ellone watching. Sometimes, because of the close resemblence, it was even too hard to look at Ellone.   
Of course, this caused him to think about it.   
"You're not gonna kiss me now, are you?" Squall had to ask.  
She made a face. Did she even know his name?  
"Then again," he teased. "You were flirting with me..."  
She rolled her eyes. "Only if you think I was."  
"I think you were." he drew up his legs and wrapped his arms around them. "Unless you have someone else to kiss."  
"NEGATIVE." she said.  
"And it's not like we willever see each other again." he mumbled.  
Fujin raised an eyebrow. "DESPRETE?"  
(More like bored.) "...whatever."  
Fujin decided to play along. She closed her eyes.  
Squall turned to her and took a sharp breath. He hadn't expected her to actually go through with it. He blushed... this would be, after all, his first kiss. He leaned in and teetered on the dock.  
Both of them looked down at what was between them. Her shoes. She threw them behind her. (Go, Fujin!)  
She pulled her knees up under herself, sitting on the back of her legs. Even though he wasn't sitting on his own, he was definately taller than her. She sighed and closed her eyes again.  
Squall swallowed and leaned closer. He closed his eyes as their lips got closer.  
"Squall? SQUALL?" Selphie called out. "Where are you?"  
"Who's that?" Fujin opened her eyes.   
Squall groaned. "No one important." He couldn't believe he was even a bit annoyed.   
"Girlfriend, huh?" Fujin began to feel a little offended.  
"Her?" he snorted.  
They waited until Selphie passed through, listening to her footsteps fade away.   
Fujin thought for a minute. "Squall?"  
He turned. "Hn?"  
"No... you're name is Squall."  
Squall placed a hand up to his head. He was afraid of this. "Promise not to tell anyone who I am?"  
"I promise, Prince Squall." Fujin ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. She quickly pulled on her boots and turned to go.  
"Wait! Don't I at least get your name?" Squall called out.  
She turned around. "Until we meet again." she ran away.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Whoo hoo! That was soooo cute! I had so much fun with that chapter! Oh, next chappie: Fujin leaves the house for something that she feels like she's missing and disguises herself. Irvine comes into the picture and Selphie swoons. 


	3. Wonder

Chapter three: Wonder  
  
Three years later...  
  
He had been like this for days, now. Ever since he got a letter from the postman, he hadn't come out of his room for over 84 hours. Fujin and Raijin were beginning to worry.  
Seifer was sick... very sick...  
Fujin walked out of her room and found herself wandering outside of the house. It was amazing what a person could do when something was taken away from them. It could spark a variable of emotions, each one of them spawning from the fact that they missed the missing object of desire.   
Which is why she ended up back where she started... only this time facing Seifer's room.  
She wondered if she could just turn the knob and talk to her friend about anything, like she usually did. Staring at the wooden door was nothing like talking to him in person. Sighing, she turned on her heel, hoping to Hyne that Seifer was okay.  
Apparently, someone heard her prayer for the door knob turned from the inside and Seifer appeared.  
Only... it wasn't Seifer.  
Seifer didn't have anything like a beard, but this one had a little more than peach fuzz. Also, Seifer was never that skinny. The lack of eating for four days straight took a toll on his body. His eyes were red from not sleeping, but they were also puffy and wet.  
Wet? Her Seifer didn't cry.  
But for now, she guessed, he did.  
She turned to look at his face into his eyes. They were still green like the Winhill seas. Completely virgin and untempered with. Seifer was still Seifer, just trapped in a body not his own.  
He hesitated, not speaking and barely breathing. Silently, he lurked back into his room. He didn't gesture for her to follow, but he left the door open, so she did.  
All the curtains were drawn together, crumpled papers were everywhere and the candles were burnt to the wick. The room reminded her of a bear's cave, Seifer being the bear. He didn't get enough sleep in hibernation, she thought, Now he was red eyed and weepy.  
She waited until his back was to her by him leaning over his desktop, deeply involved with something, and snatched up a crumpled ball closest to him. She realized that it was a letter.   
Dearest Seifer,  
  
I feel as though I love you, but not as much as you love me. Our love has been stretched by the worlds between us, our summer fling extended for two years too long. The fling has been outstretched, like a rubber band, begging for me to let go before it snaps and crumbles. But I don't want us to stop talking and seeing each other. Hyne, Seifer, this would have been easier if I wasn't betrothed, but I am. And I'm happy. But, I want us to at least stay friends.  
Please write me,   
Your Friend,  
Rinoa Heartily  
  
"SEIFER?" Fujin's voice broke the silence like a hammer to glass. He whirled around, surprised that she was still there. He eyed the paper in her hand, as if the bear had become a chocobo caught in the headlights.  
He was growing, into love and out again. Fujin wished that they could talk about the funny, silly things they use to do, like running from a T-Rexaur or her near escape as they chased her outside to dress her up.  
But now, they needed to talk about love.   
He extended a hand. "Give it to me."  
"NEGATIVE," she placed it behind her back, "TALK,"  
He made one final move for the letter, failed and sat on the bed.  
"RINOA, WHO?"  
Seifer looked up to her, "Remember the Balamb Festival, about three years ago?"  
Memories of a boy with brown hair and liquid blue eyes swirled into her mind's eye. Two children remembering a first kiss that never happened. A fairy tale of a Prince and Pauper falling into friendship appeared in her brain. "AFFIRMATIVE." she almost smiled and sat down next to him.  
"She was the girl I was with all night," he said. "I really cared for her."  
"LOVE?"  
Seifer looked into Fujin's ruby red eye, which stared back at him. "I'm not so sure."  
Fujin shrugged. "QUESTIONING. NO PROOF. LOVE, NOT."  
"If I question it, without real proof, it was never really love?"  
She nodded. "NO QUESTIONS, JUST KNOWLEDGE." she thought for a moment. "Did she ever say I love you?"  
He smirked, "I was wondering when you would break out of that impediment."  
"Answer the question."  
He sighed, "Actually, neither of us said 'I love you'... which is why I question."  
She tousled his hair and got up. "Some questions are never asked, but the answers are always given." she left the room, leaving Seifer alone to ponder Fujin's knowledge.  
She shut the door behind herself and walked into her own room across the hall. After shutting her own door, she began to think of Seifer's predicament.   
It's better to have loved and lost.... Fujin thought, sighing. It wasn't as if she ever loved before, so she couldn't relate to Seifer and Rinoa.  
She sat down at her mirror, frowning. But still, she thought, am I missing something that only love can give me?  
The question was now embedded into her brain and ate away at her soul. There were only some things that could do this to her. The last time this happened, Fujin had asked the question of friendship. Are friends like family that aren't related by blood?  
Then she met Seifer, so she knew now that her questioning was hinting about the yet-to-be.  
***  
Raijin had a problem and his problem involved Fujin.  
Fujin had never forgiven her parents for leaving her with the Athens family. His parents had told her that she was with them because her mother couldn't keep her anymore. This had warped into Fujin somewhat differently and sparked a fire in her already blood red eyes and that was when she began her impediment.  
Raijin could remember it so easily.  
  
*Flashback*  
Come here, Fujin." Raijin's mother cooed. An eight-year old Fujin toddled towards them, her long, silver hair, plaited into two braids at the sides of her head. She ran into her adopted mother's arms, further wrinkling the green tunic and white blouse.   
"How was school today?"  
"Fine. Raijin and I made a new friend."  
"That's nice." she smiled, ruefully.  
Fujin blinked. "Somethin' wrong?"  
The mother looked back at her, her eyes reflecting the afternoon sun. Fujin gave her a comforting smile. "What's wrong, mommy?"  
She swallowed, "Fujin, you know I love you, right?"  
"Yeah,"  
"And you know I'm not your mother right."  
"Yes," Fujin looked down, "Because my mommy didn't want me,"  
"No, it's not that!" her mother scolded, "It's not that at all."  
Raijin had, very quietly, sat at the table, not making a sound. He had taken out his homework so that he could keep himself occupied. But Fujin's actions were scaring him. He didn't want her to be mad at Mother.  
"You're lying!" Fujin frowned. "Stop lying!"  
"Your mother couldn't keep you."  
"Vile! Lies!"  
"Fujin! Please! Listen to me. She couldn't keep you!"  
Fujin jumped off of her mother's lap. "She didn't want me!"  
"She loved you!"  
"NEGATIVE! LIES!" she ran out of the room.  
Her mother stayed lost in her chair, her eyes still reflecting the sun, but it appeared as if her day was setting.  
***  
Fujin hadn't even gone out to play stickball in the streets after she finished her homework with the rest of the kids. In fact, they hadn't seen her for the rest of the night.  
But the next day, Fujin had found their father's dagger and sliced off her braids. In fact, she looked something of a boy. Her speech impediment was in full swing that day as well. a strange occurrence was the quick change in the Mediterranean weather, which now was very windy, almost hurricane-like winds.  
No one questioned for the answer was already there.  
*End Flashback*  
  
Raijin looked at the envelope in his hands, his fingers trembling. The envelope was addressed to Fujin, obviously something their parents had failed to give her when they were alive. But what got him the most... what he was most worried about was if he should give it to her or not.  
Because in the corner, written in small script, was the name:  
Aerith Gainsbourough- mother  
  
***  
  
Selphie rubbed her sleepy eyes. She had been working extra hard lately for activities being brought to the castle. Her hands ached from guiding the younger ones in sewing, her back ached from cooking and her feet were sore, because the castle was rather large and everyone's feet hurt by the end of the day. Very tired, she had no recollection of going up the stairs and into her own room. The last thing she remembered was going to Zell about food supplies and his meddling with the stock for his science work, but that had to have been at least an hour ago.   
She changed into her nightgown in pure reflex and sat on her bed, staring out of her french windows.  
'Wow, it looks like someone is staring out on my windowledge', she thought, her head slowly sinking toward the pillow. 'Wouldn't that be romantic?' She closed her eyes.  
And opened them.  
...  
'Someone's on my windowledge!'  
The silouette was of a cowboy, the hat, the chaps, the vest, etc.  
Of course, this can just be a figment of a very tired imagination.   
"Who are you?" she asked, "And why are you on my windowsill?"  
"Well," his voice being a silky tenor, "I could tak to you personally if you open your windows."  
She blinked, "I'm wondering if it's safe."  
"Can't you trust me?"  
"Well, you're the one standing on a ledge."  
He laughed. "This is true."  
Feeling a bit safer, but still cautious, she stood up and tentatively walked to the window. 'I've gotta be dreaming.' She swung open the windows.  
It was too dark to see his face clearly, but it was light enough to see that his eyes were the same startling green that her own eyes were.  
He smiled the same smile that coaxed flowers into bloom in the spring. She could feel her own smile tugging at her lips to widen.  
"Who are you?"  
He looked at her, searching, but a smile still on his lips. "You don't remember me?"  
She shook her head.  
"It's okay. It's been a long time."  
"So, I know you?"  
"You do. If you could remember." he bit his lip. "I should go." he turned to leave.  
"NO!" she grabbed his arm, causing him to teeter dangerously on the ledge. He held fast onto her arm, but in the end, there was nothing he could do.  
He fell...  
... Into the room, through the window and on the floor, laying on top of a startled Selphie.  
They stayed in that position for a moment, Selphie dreamily looking up at her cowboy prince. Her hands curved around the muscles on his back and drifted to his spine. His hair, which was dark and long, tickled her forehead and chin. A lone cowboy hat had fallen off of his head and across the room, forgotten. But she couldn't forget him and his feel, protecting her with his own body. Everything about him was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.(can you feel the fluff!)  
He placed his hands on the ground by her head to prop himself up, only to come in contact again with her luscious, green eyes.   
"I'm sorry, I never meant for that to happen."  
"It was my fault." she whispered. "I had no right to try and stop you, I mean-"  
He smiled and she shut up. He bent down and kissed her cheek, earning a grin from Selphie, who looked back with a slight drunken look on her face.   
Sleep was a cousin to Selphie. It weighed heavy on her eyes like a fairly standing on her eyelids. She could feel the darkness of her sleep tumble over her body, begging for her to close her eyes and dream. She closed her eyes and felt the pressure on her body move away.  
"Wait!" she cried out. The man stopped, his hands pushing off of the floor to stand above her.   
"Do you want to grab my arm so we can fall on the floor again?"  
She blushed. "That wasn't it. I wanted to know your name."  
"Can't do that yet."  
"Well," she smiled, wanly. "Can you tell me if I'm dreaming?  
He got up and walked to his hat. Placing it on his head, he moved to the window, where he put on foot on the ledge. 'A lone cowboy,' she thought, wondering if she really knew who he was, or if he was just being nice. 'The lone cowby, that moves with the rising of the sun.'  
"If I'm dreaming, I hope that you aren't a dream."  
The windows flew open with a gust of wind and he jumped off the ledge. Selphie ran to the windows to find him no where to be seen, leaving a Selphie by herself, drunk off of sleep and love, puzzled until she fell asleep.  
  
Chapter Owari  
  
A/N: Okay, how was that? I managed to make Selphie a character that isn't as high off of sugar but still likeable. What? Where is the Seill that I promised? Why is Seifer moping around about Rinoa? Zeifer chapters are coming okay, don't get your knicker into a twist. (That means you, SakuraCaller, lol.) What about the love between Squall and Fujin? It's coming along, I promise that Squall and Zell will both be properly introduced next chapter. This stage of the game is called development. It's like that Juicy Juice commercial, with the guy going "What if everything was only 10%?" Then the story would be this. Squall was a handsome prince of Balamb, then they lived happily ever after, the end!!!! So, please bare with me. What about Rinoa? Oh, I'm giving her a VERY special part. Same goes for Quistis.  
Chapter 4 Tease: Fujin gets a note on her bed and begins to think about choices. Squall gets called to the queen's room for a chat and Selphie talks to Zellybelly about her love life. Indirect character names are Laguna and Ellone, who is a very cool character. Why doesn't anyone write about her? Oh, I know, because she doesn't end up with anybody at the end of the game! Or you don't really want to pair her up with anyone in FF8. Makes sense, I'll shut up. 


	4. Choices

Chapter 4: Choices  
  
Fujin walked into her bedroom door and smirked as she saw the envelope on her bed. The Great Seifer Almasy had humbled himself into giving her a Thank You note. In a way, it could be a start to something new. Talk about the the two of them getting together one day had been travelling town ever since they were twelve. Usually, they ignored it, but it wasn't as if some of it wasn't true.  
(After all,) she thought, her smile waning, (I've waited for Prince Charming all of my life and I don't see him riding up on a golden chocobo.) (Play off of White Horse... What, I couldn't help it!)  
An image of a younger version of herself and a boy around her age at the time entered her mind. It was a full moon and the two of them shyly leaned into each other, the dark water slowly rocking behind them.  
She shook her head. It wasn't as if the Prince of the Free United Countries (What a title) would ever give her another glance. (But, if we do ever meet again, would I tell him my name?) The thought of giving her identity left Fujin feeling uneasy. She had always been taught to give identity when it was allowed. It would be really hard to break the tradition. This was one of the reasons that they ignored the chatter about them in the town square instead of caring about what they said or correcting them.  
Fujin cleared her mind of any thoughts about him. She was a child at fourteen. (HEY! I'm 14!) Things were different now. If anything, her prime concern was getting Seifer to notice her more than as a shoulder to lean on when Rinoa was being difficult or a person to talk to when he was feeling down. So far, he was the only one who got her out of her impediment when he talked to her.   
She thought for a moment, realizing that she was wrong. (He wasn't the only person...) She let her mind drift for a moment, remembering the details of his face, especially the ice blue of his eyes that even after 3 years could still make her shudder.  
She rolled her eyes. How could she even think of something like that? With that in mind, she walked to the envelope and sat on the bed next to it.  
She frowned. The letter obviously wasn't from Seifer, nor the other bumbling buffoon, Raijin. No, it was from someone far more foreign, even if it was from family.  
Family that bore her.  
In the corner of the envelope, it read in dark red ink; Aerith Gainsborogh- mother.  
A trembling white hand inched towards the letter, but suddenly stopped. Her hand was disobeying her mind again. She made a face, (It's a letter. A stupid piece of paper with writing on it. It's not like it's gonna jump out and bite me,) (one never can tell, lol (Damn Yankees) she snatched the letter off her pillow and broke the seal.  
Cold metal fell into her lap. For a moment, she forgot the letter in her hand as she picked up the jewelry off of her thighs. It was a gold locket with the word Love engraved on the cover. She let the letter slip out of her hand as she embraced the locket with both hands, as if she was trying to break it but didn't have the heart to.   
She bit her lip and opened the locket.  
There was a picture of a woman with brown hair that was in a long braid and eyes that were green emeralds. Her hands were placed around a baby with silver hair and blood red eyes. The baby, obviously Fujin, was reaching up to the woman with a pale, chubby hand. The woman smiled back at the curious child.  
Fujin gasped. Her mother was beautiful.   
She turned her head to the other side of the locket. It was a picture of a man with long black hair that flowed around his face. (A/N: Let's all take a WILD guess... Oh, I know who it is!!) His eyes were sharp, but didn't glare. In fact, they looked a bit sad. She wondered if this was her father.  
She closed the locket, wondering if she should put it on. But she decided not to before she opened the letter. Even though she was weary of the gold piece, the picture of the woman and baby revealed something to Fujin, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
Shaking her head, she opened the letter  
"My Dearest Fujin," she read  
  
I wonder what you might look like in the future, how you could have grown into a woman that rides the winds and taunts the night with her silver beauty. If you are reading this, I wasn't able to take you back. I wasn't able to come back to you alive.  
  
Fujin broke her concentration. (She wanted to take me back?) hurridly, she looked back to the parchment.  
  
But I can only dream of the questions you may hold. I'll try to answer as many as I can think of, but you probably have more. Let's see, where shall I start? Oh, I know. What of your father?  
I was nothing but a child when I was pregnant, only 19 when it happened. Your father was a man named Zack. In fact, I thought I was in love, but at the time, I didn't know what love was. I thought that love was that you cared about a person dearly. But it's more than that. You can care about a chocobo dearly, but it doesn't mean that you are in love with it. I loved Zack. I wasn't in love with him, though.   
  
Fujin looked at the locket. (So, she wasn't in love with him.)  
  
We lived in the slums of Midgar, me being a flower seller, and I had to make a choice. I could keep you and risk your death, or I could keep you safe by taking you to a friend's house, far away from Midgar and far away from me. I was in trouble and I promised to help a friend. A boy named Cloud Strife. But I had to take care of you first. I thought that I was in love with Cloud as well. But I was wrong. I still didn't know what love was.   
And then... I met Vincent Valentine.  
To tell you how I feel? When you fall in love, you don't stop falling. You're constantly falling into love everytime you think of that person. They are just another half of you, just a person that you want to protect and hope that they will protect you. Someone who will hold you closer than close if you are feeling down. When they leave your side you feel miserable and empty and you wonder how did you ever live without them because now that they are in your life, they can't leave you or else you will break. They are the missing puzzle in your life. They complete you.  
Do you want to know the ironic thing? Though I loved Vincent, I was scared. Scared at this new feeling of love. That might be why I hit on Cloud for so long. It was just a way to concile my feelings. But I wanted you to know what he was like. That's why his picture is in your locket.  
  
Fujin gasped. The picture was of Vincent, her mother's valentine.  
  
What was Mr. Valentine like? Ah, I'm probably going to sound like a school girl, but bare with me, okay? Um, how do you describe the darkly pure Vincent Valentine?  
He is a sheik that rides the deserts of white crystals at midnight, waiting for me to stir from my slumber to greet him. His blood red surcoat matches the velvet that lined his coffin. He rises only at night, waiting and wanting to drain away my common sense with fangs dripping with a poison called love. Vampire-boy. Leaving me defenseless and silly while the red wine begins to fall onto the white roses. Stains them pink and crimson. Close. So close to me it's painful. Far away. Far away from me to keep me wanting more. Longing. Desire. Touch. Close. Caress. Intense. Pain and Love are too close as equals. They have become one in the same. Protecting me with the same body that haunts me at night. It hurts. It makes me feel as though I am dancing in the sky. But dancing in the sky never had tears with a voice crying so loud.   
  
Fujin swallowed, (Are you suppose to reveal so much to a daughter? Is this what it feels like to be my mother's child?)  
  
Ah, it left me giggly. I'm trying to supress my laughter right now. Because that's how it feels. I never gave it words before. So, even if it's only for me, promise me that you won't marry for anything else but love. Or, if anything, experience it before choosing anything.  
  
She lowered her eyes as if she had betrayed her mother. Thoughts of Seifer vanished from her mind. She kept reading as it told her the story of her mother and how she grew up. It told her of her powers and what her mother meant by riding the winds as she explained the times when baby Fujin would get hungry and the winds would blow fiercely for no reason. She spoke more about the love between her and Vincent Valentine and something became more and more apparent.   
Her mother loved her and if she wanted any question answered, she would have to talk to Vincent Valentine.  
  
* * *  
Squall entered his grandmother's bedroom, not bothering to knock. Someone watching the castle might think of this as intrusion, but the queen hated for her grandchildren, meaning (to her) everyone in the castle, to be formal. She liked for them to treat her like a regular person, though she was everything but normal.   
He paused at the door. His grandfather was passed out on the bed and his grandmother was stringing small mirrors by the windows. The effect was a rainbow and white light splashed room. (I'm gonna do that to mine, that's why. I got it from the book Echo, by Francessca Lia Block. Everyone should read it. Oh yeah, don't own that) "Grandmother, what are you doing?"  
Edea turned around from her work, her black hair flowing behind her. "Oh, nothing. Just a bit of fun." She smiled. "Dazzling, isn't it? You think it's just ordinary mirrors, but they hold the key to everything."  
"Um," Squall paused, wondering how to answer that.  
"You are wondering why I wanted you to see me, yes?" Edea sat down on the bedside, her grandson following suit.  
"Yes,"  
She sighed, "I need to ask of you a favor,"  
He raised an eyebrow, "What?" he said, slowly. His grandmother usually never asked for favors. She always was self-sufficiant, wanting to do things herself. It felt strange for her to be requesting one.  
She hesitated. "It's about Winhill."  
"What's wrong with Winhill?" (There is never anything wrong with Winhill. In fact, it's so nice a peaceful, the music for it can be so damn annoying.)  
"You see," she stated, "We are having trouble with our regency. The last one passed away without naming a successor, so the government is a bit out of wack." she smiled, "I mean, it's going down hill. Until we are able to at least name a successor, we have nothing to go on."  
"So, what do you want me to do?"  
"I want you to find a person outside of the castle walls that is can be trained to be a suitable Duke or Duchess of Winhill."  
He raised an eyebrow, "Why me? Why not Selphie or Zell?"  
She hesitated again. "Well, usually... I would ask Ellone." She watched as Squall's face began to grow into a scowl and his body began to shell in.  
"Oh, that's why." he muttered. He shook his head, "I'll do it."  
Edea almost reached out to touch his hand, but the look on his face made her withdraw. She nodded and he stood up and bowed. Just as he reached the door, she called him.  
"Squall?"  
He turned, "Yes, grandmother?"  
"Um... your father and sister have requested an audience with you tomorrow in the parlor."  
Squall's eyes flamed, "WHAT?!?"  
"They wish to speak with you." Edea calmly stated.  
"Well I do not wish for them to be here." he returned, then shook his head. "I take that back. I will see Ellone."  
"Squall, they BOTH want to talk with you. They have some important issues to address. Besides," she smiled, "Ellone said that she will not see you unless you see your father as well."  
"So, she thought this through, eh?" Squall glared, not really to his grandmother, but more at himself. He waved a hand, "...whatever."  
Edea smirked, "That's the spirit."  
Squall bowed again and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the closed door and clenched a fist. (Only when hell freezes over will I ever forgive him.)  
** *  
  
Selphie sat in the tree branch behind the castle in one of the various fields, all lush and green. The grass, the flowers, the fruits and vegetables, even the bunnies that roamed back here were all hers. Well, to be specific, it was Ellone's. She had given Selphie everything when she had left to go off to Esthar with her father and ever since then, Selphie had to uphold the huge garden.Of course, she was nothing compared to the Princess of the Free United Countries. Ellone was special in that way. When ever there were apples, she made a pie. When ever there was honeysuckle, she made hard candies. When ever there were vegetables and herbs, she helped in the kitchen. Even the flowers were used for creating perfumes that waffed around the palace. Unfortunately for Zell, she had to concoced her creations in his lab, but she never labelled them, sometimes causing mass explosions that Zell had to take the brunt of. She was a ray of hope for everyone. So when she left, everyone became gloomy and depressed. People began picking on each other and small fights ensued. But Selphie managed to be a tower of hope, trying to be something of an Ellone. But siting in that tree made it painfully obvious that she was Selphie and Ellone was Ellone.  
She shook her head. She hadn't come up there to think of her former "sister" but to think of the man that entered her room only last night. He was soft and caring and more charming than most of the guys that she had met. He was one of a kind, truly.  
Selphie's ears pricked up when she heard someone creeping up behind her. "Is it my dreamer?" she said.  
"Dreamer?" Zell raised an eyebrow. "What dreamer?"  
She rolled her eyes. She should have known. "That's none of your concern."  
"Ouch," he smirked and climbed up to the branch next to her so that they were facing each other. "Can't you tell me of the dreamer that you speak of?"  
"Stop whining, you know I hate that."  
He made a face, "You do it all the time." He clasped his hands together, "Oh, Squally? Laguna? Zelly-cutiepie?"  
She playfully hit the side of his head. "I don't do that." she giggled. "But I'll tell you what. We'll play a game. You tell me one secret, I'll tell you one secret.:  
He groaned. "We haven't played this since we were ten."  
"Do you want to know or not?" she folded her arms.  
"Okay, okay," he thought for a minute. "I got one. I... am not in love with Squall anymore."  
Selphie almost fell off of the tree. "You're not?"  
"Nope."  
She glared at him, "So all of this time I've been working my butt of to set you two up and you don't like him?"  
He sweatdropped, "No," he said timidly.  
"I don't believe this," she slapped a hand on her forehead.  
"Hey, don't change the subject." he said, "I wanna know what your secret is. Who is this "dreamer?"  
Selphie smiled, "He's a dreamer. He came to my window one night and when I asked him if I was dreaming, he said that he if he was, he didn't want me to be a dream. So, he's a dreamer."  
"That's so romantic." Zell said, eyes sparkly, "So, when exactly did you hit your head?"  
"ZELL!"   
Zell jumped off the branch and hit the ground running. He heard the stomping feet behind him and knew that Selphie was in hot pursuit. She grabbed the back of his shirt and threw her weight onto him, causing them to both fall down laughing.  
A couple of minutes later, they were both staring into the sky, watching the clouds.  
"That one looks like the castle." Zell pointed.  
"And that one looks like a cowboy hat."Selphie smiled, wanly. "One that a true cowboy wears, with the vest and cowboy chaps."  
Zell looked over to her, "You're head over heels, aren't you?"  
She smirked, "Maybe I am."  
"But how do you know that you are in love?"  
"You don't have to know, Zelly." she smiled, "You just feel it."  
** *  
  
A/N: So what didja think? Sorry it was so long a wait, but I made it extra long and super spicy! Oh, sorry, that was my stomach talking. R&R PLEASE!!!  
  
Chapter 5 tease: Fujin comes to a decision on what to do, Squall meets his family for the first time in 3 years and reminices. Oh, and we find out what happened to Raine and why Squall hates his father so. 


	5. Clarity

Chapter Five: Clarity  
  
A/N: This chapter is the only chapter I'll openly accept flames from since it makes sense to hate me, especially Laguna-lovers, but if you do you have to promise to read the rest of the story until the end and to review again. If you don't, I 'll just use you're flames to make smores. By the way, I love Laguna to pieces (and he doesn't die, so don't worry about that) and that he is really hot when he's young.  
  
14 year-old Squall ran through the fields and tall grasses, his hair a brown patch in a meadow of green. Fortunately, the grasses would come to a hill and on the otherside would be a plain of flowers and trees every-so-often bearing fruits and flowers. Usually, he would walk through the plains, lost in thought, but his feet and the stinging on his back made him move faster, much faster, than usual.  
  
He almost slipped down the hill before he regained his step. Sighing in relief, he raced down the hill as fast as his legs could carry him.   
  
"Ellone!" he said, running toward the girl by the apple tree on her tiptoes, her shoes next to her. She had discarded her sunhat on the ground and already her skin was darker than what it had been two hours ago. What had also been stripped off her body was her dress. The pale green sundress was neatly folded into a large, wicker, picnic basket. In fact, all she wore was a thin, comfortable slip that landed at her calf muscles in a small ruffle.  
  
She grinned as she saw her little brother, but her grin faded as her brother came closer.   
  
"Omigod." she whispered, touching his sweaty face with a cool hand. "What happened?"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again as he wordlessly fell into her arms.  
  
She felt him shudder under her grasp. The back of his shirt had been ripped open by force and his back was tender and raw. She carefully wrapped her arms around her little brother's waist. She didn't have to ask who did this, though he now mumbled it in her ear.  
  
"Him... he... I hate him, Elle."  
  
Tears coursed down her cheeks at his condition. "I know you do, Squall." she slowly lowered him down into a sitting position under the shade of the tree. "What happened?"  
  
He coughed before speaking and when he did, his voice was raspy. "We... we were in the parlor because he wanted to talk to me about something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know." he looked down. "We didn't get that far." he coughed again. "Well, he began talking about the family and mother." his voice began to waver. "He started saying really stupid stuff about how mom thought of Selphie, Zell and Irvine as family and how they really weren't."  
  
"You didn't go off on him because of that, did you?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I kept my mouth closed then. But not when he started talking about you."  
  
Ellone looked horrified. "What about me?"  
  
"Really horrible stuff. Like that you could die just like... she did."  
  
"And then, he got defensive." she whispered it as a statement, not as a question.   
  
He smiled, ruefully. "That's a good way to put it."  
  
"Lie down on your stomach and take off that ripped shirt. A lot of good that'll do you."  
  
He did what he was told without question. "Do you have any magics on you?"  
  
"No, but I do have some ingredients for an out of battle potion. I'll have to make it from scratch." she opened the picnic basket and took out a few bottles and a small wooden bowl. "Now, don't be surprised, 'kay?" she said, as she mixed a few of the ingredient until they made a red paste. "This is grandma's out of battle potion spell."  
  
"Which means though it's full of magic, but it's gonna sting anyway." he groaned.   
  
She smiled. "Exactly." she dipped her fingers into the bowl and spread it over the mark on Squall's back. One solid red line of a bruise was forming across his back from his left shoulder to the right side of his hip. He winced as her fingers fluttered the stinging red paste on the bruise.  
  
"You're lucky, you know." she mumbled, adding more to his back. "The skin didn't break and the potion should heal it up by tomorrow morning." she stopped rubbing in the potion and wiped her hands on a towel that was in the basket. "What did he hit you with anyway? This doesn't look like a physical hit."  
  
"It shouldn't." Squall mumbled. "Since it's a burn mark."  
  
"Burn..." Ellone's eyes widened. "He didn't...?"  
  
Squall nodded. "When I said that he shouldn't talk about you dying like that, he got mad and grabbed me by the back of my shirt. I managed to pull away but my shirt ripped. When I reached the door, a hot wave... hit my back. I flung open the door and ran out the castle and realized that... he hit me with a Firaga spell. I'm just lucky that the guards didn't chase after me."  
  
She shook her head. "Maybe he didn't mean it. Maybe... maybe he didn't want to hit you."  
  
"Stop being so naive, Ellone!" he pushed himself up to a sitting position, a scowl on his face. "Don't underestimate him, he wanted to hit me."  
  
She whimpered like a puppy, tears coursing down her cheeks again.   
  
"Oh Elle, I'm sorry." he said, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"You just..." her words were muffled into his shoulder. "You sounded just like him."  
  
Squall's heart almost stopped beating. "I did, didn't I?" he drew her in closer. "That's not gonna happen again, I promise." he swallowed.   
  
"That's okay." she said into his shoulder. "I believe you but maybe we should forgive him, too. You know he gets sensitive when it comes to mother.  
  
"Never, Ellone." he whispered. "Because you and I shouldn't have to suffer anything when it comes to our father."  
  
A bell started ringing. The main bell meant that the bellringer would shout out who ever the King wished to speak with. Yes, the bellringer was a very important position indeed, as everyone respected them with praise.   
  
And so, the bellringer lifted his head to the skies, getting ready to shout.  
  
"...!" Ward yelled as loud as he could.  
  
"Um..." Kiros blinked. "He means that Squall and Ellone should report to the King immediately!" (I thought we all deserved a comic relief)  
  
The two looked at each other, then began running toward the castle. It wasn't that the wanted to see the King, no far from it. They just knew that if they were even a second late, they would be punished.  
  
It wasn't until they were in front of the castle doors when the guards gave the a funny look that they realized that they weren't exactly in the best wares. Ellone had not only forgotten her basket, but didn't even have a dress on, much less shoes and Squall was shirtless.   
  
"Okay, here's what we do." Squall said, walking up the stairs, holding her hand. "We'll run to our rooms and put on proper clothing, and meet by the parlor doors, okay?"  
  
"Okay." she said, as the guards opened the doors...  
  
and they stood, face to face, with the King.  
  
* * *  
  
Squall and Ellone found themselves being taken to the parlor anyway, only this time they were taken by their ears by their father.  
  
(We are sooo dead...) Squall groaned. (D-E-A-D, dead)  
  
The brother and sister were thrown into the room followed by an enraged King.  
  
"Please, explain yourselves." Laguna said, arms crossed. "Because there has to be some ... some logical reason for why Squall, you have no shirt, and Ellone, you have no shoes or a dress. And where is your sunhat?"  
  
The two siblings looked at each other and said nothing.  
  
"So, you aren't going to answer me. I expected more from you two since you are royal and you are my children."  
  
"That doesn't make us any better than the children in the town or those in Galbadia, father, or even in Trabia or Winhill!" Squall yelled, then covered his mouth.  
  
"How dare you speak that way!" he raised his hand to hit him, when Ellone stepped forward and he ended up slapping her instead.  
  
She dropped to her knees. Squall picked her up and held her close, surprised at the fact that she wasn't crying. Her face was red where he hit her and the mark where the Firaga burn was held was visibly red on Squall's back.  
  
Laguna's eyes widened. (What have I done?)  
  
"Laguna!" Kiros and Ward ran into the room, all smiles. All tension broke for a moment as Squall loosened his grip on his sister.   
  
Kiros raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong? What's with the lack of clothes?"  
  
The three Loire/Leonharts exchanged glances. Usually when someone entered the room, Laguna gave the three a warning glance, but this time, he didn't. No, this time he wouldn't because Kiros had come. He never gave them a warning glance when Kiros was around.  
  
Never.  
  
"N- no. Nothing." Laguna swallowed. "Just... playing teens."  
  
"Sure?" Kiros shrugged the funny feeling off. "Whatever, did you tell them?"  
  
"No, not yet." he glanced at his half-clothed children. "They don't know about it."  
  
"..."  
  
"He's right." Kiros nodded. "We came to see."  
  
"What... what is it?" Squall asked.  
  
"Castle..." Ellone mumbled. "Castle... royalty... honor..."  
  
"What?" Squall pulled her in close so she could talk into his ear. "Speak, Ellone."  
  
"Tell Daddy.... I heard him."  
  
Squall made a face. Ellone and he never called their father 'Daddy'. It was an unwritten rule. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time they actually did. He looked up to Laguna. "She said, she heard you."  
  
"I heard everything." Ellone said, louder. "I heard that you were leaving."  
  
Laguna's eyes widened. "How?"  
  
"I walked by grandmother's room one day." Ellone explained. "You are leaving for Esthar for good, aren't you?"  
  
Kiros and Ward exchanged glances. They looked at Laguna.  
  
"Yes, Ellone. I'm leaving."  
  
(Good.) Squall thought, bitterly. (Go there and never come back.)  
  
"I don't want it, father."  
  
Laguna blinked. "Are you sure?"  
  
(What don't you want?) Squall wondered.  
  
"I would... I would rather come with you."   
  
Now, Squall didn't know what she was comparing, but he did know that she now wanted to go to Esthar with their father and something didn't bode well with that.  
  
"Why, Ellone?" Laguna asked.  
  
"Because... because I don't need it. Not yet, anyway."  
  
Squall was starting to resent not knowing what she didn't need. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Laguna cleared his throat. "The... the rights of the throne and crown."  
  
"Wait... what?"  
  
Laguna's hand slid into his pocket and pulled out a chain with a lion's symbol and a blade. "This..." he said, slowly. "Is the Griever. It is the symbol of the flag and the royal emblem, as you know."  
  
"She... she doesn't want it?"  
  
"I don't want the crown nor the throne." Ellone whispered. "The decision isn't finalized."  
  
"Fine." Laguna mumbled. "Then the crown falls to Squall, for the time being at least." He motioned for Squall to bend his head as he placed the chain around his neck.  
  
(I'm going to end up pitching this thing at a portrait of his head.)  
  
Kiros and Ward clapped as did Laguna. Ellone snuggled into his closer.  
  
"Initiation will commence tomorrow at 1200 hours." Laguna said, following his friends out the door."  
  
(Don't forget, Daddy.) Ellone thought to herself with a smile. (I'm never leaving your side.)  
  
** *  
  
"Why do you want to go with him?" Squall asked. The two of them had retreated to Ellone's room of aqua marine. She seemed fascinated with the ocean as her chambers looked like an aquarium. Ellone sat in front of the vanity, while Squall sprawled out on her bed.   
  
"Give me the Griever." she said.  
  
"Why?" Squall smirked. "Regretting that you gave it up for 'the time being?'" he said, mocking his father's voice.  
  
"No," she made a face. "I just wanna see it." she watched Squall through the looking glass as he took off the neck chain and underhanded it to her.  
  
"I just don't get why you would want to leave the castle if he's going to as well." Squall mumbled.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"She isn't there!" Zell's voice yelled on the other side. "And neither is Squall."  
  
"That's such a mega, super bummer!" Selphie, obviously, said.  
  
Ellone smiled. "Come in!"  
  
The two raced into the room and ran towards the siblings, sitting crosslegged on the floor.  
  
"Are you really the next in line, Ellone." Selphie asked.  
  
She smiled. "Technically, yes, but I have to think about it, as does Squall."  
  
"So, does that mean Squally is the next one?" she pointed to the shirtless guy on the bed.  
  
Zell nearly fainted at the realization. Though Ellone opted to change, Squall was too mad to care.  
  
"Yes." Ellone was staring hard at the chain's emblem.  
  
"But, do you know why she's not taking the crown, yet?" Squall said, glaring at her reflection (which wasn't paying attention, anyway, so that was a waste of a good glare)  
  
"Because she and father are leaving the castle."  
  
"Oh no!" the two of the chorused and ran to Ellone, enveloping her into a group hug.   
  
"Why would you leave us, Sis?" Zell asked. Squall leaned up, interested.  
  
She pondered for a moment before answering. "Think about it, okay? What if both Squall and I wanted the crown, but only I got the training. Hardly fair, do you agree?"  
  
The three others nodded.  
  
"And if I leave with father, I'll get the training naturally, since I'm with the King. So will Squall, because he has the Griever, get it?  
  
The two on the floor nodded, but this didn't bode well for Squall. He knew his Sis for far too long to know that she was at least partially lying. Or maybe not telling all of the information.  
  
"I'm gonna wind up throttling that thing to hell." he said, falling back into the pillows.  
  
"I don't think you should, Squall." Ellone said. "Don't you see what this means?: she pointed to the Griever.  
  
"Oh, ooh, pick me!" Zell said, raising his hand. "Squall gets the training to the throne and your plan works."  
  
"Because you can beat the system." Selphie nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but more than that." Ellone said. "Squall what's your last name?"  
  
"Loire-Leonheart."  
  
"And what was mom's favorite animal?"  
  
"A lion."  
  
"And what is the Griever?"  
  
"A lion. Ellone, what are you getting at?"  
  
Ellone made a face. "Let's try again. How long has it been since mom's passing?"  
  
"A year."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Fourteen. My birthday hasn't passed."  
  
"Okay, and when did father move to Esthar?"  
  
"After mom died."   
  
"And how long has this-" she thrust her finger at the Griever. "been on the flags."  
  
"A year or so." he shrugged. He never really cared.   
  
Zell and Selphie's eyes followed as though it was a tennis match.  
  
"You really don't get it, do you?" Ellone sighed. "Why would father suddenly have the Griever as the family heirloom and the Kingdom's national symbol?  
  
"Because... I dunno."  
  
"Because, mister simple minded, he loved her." she said, smiling a little. "And do you know who this belonged to?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Ellone turned it over to show an engravement in the lion's mane.  
  
It said, R. Leonhart.  
  
Ellone smirked. "Obviously, it was mom's."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
It had been 12 years since that happened and the hatred still bubbled in his heart. The only thing that Squall could describe his father as was a person with an emotional problem that couldn't face the facts. To him, Laguna was a runaway that ran away from his problems instead of solving them. Then again, Squall had never tried to help him.  
  
Squall sighed, staring off into the kingdom. At this very moment, somewhere inside of this very castle was his father and sister. He didn't know why, nor did he care to be truthful, but he did know that he wasn't going to be able to see his sister until he saw him. They were suppose to be meeting in the parlor and Squall was making sure that he was absolutely as late as tolerable.   
  
Finally, after about five minutes of waiting, he turned on his heel and headed toward the parlor.   
  
But as he approached the doors, pale and smooth, he hesitated. Did he really want to see the man that had left a faded scar on his back? Was it really that important?  
  
(I'm doing this for Ellone. I'm not doing this for him.)  
  
He thought for a minute and wondered if that was at all truthful. But before he could ponder some more, the doors to the parlor flung open and a smiling face greeted him.  
  
"Squall!" Ellone's happy face could have brightened the darkest skies. Her dark brown hair was a little longer, and she had flipped out one side of it, as well. Her dress was a pale green and resembled somewhat the same dress she had discarded on the ground by the trees only two years ago.  
  
She drank him in, the small boy that had grown up to be taller than he was last time they met. While he was 5'9'', she ended up growing only 5'3'', so he was like a tree to her. His hair was slightly longer, falling into his face more and his eyes looked more blue than usual.  
  
She touched his face and then his neck, trying to make a memory. "You have changed a lot, yet you have changed very little. How is that possible?"   
  
He smiled a little. "Well, I've changed my attitude, I guess."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I grew up."  
  
She shook her head. "You have a lot more growing to do, little brother." she gasped as her fingers touched something cool and cold around his neck. Could it be that he didn't pitch it into the river, as he had threatened to do? She pressed on his shirt to feel for hiding the Sleeping Lionheart, the Griever.   
  
"Then again, maybe you've changed more than I thought."  
  
"Hello, Squall." Behind Ellone, sitting in the chair around the table was a man with long, brown hair. The last time he had seen him, there was less gray and fewer wrinkles but no matter, it was still him. The facial structure, the body structure, it was all the same. This was the man he had nightmare's about that involved fire and flames licking his back.  
  
"Good day, father." Squall said, his voice clear. He raised his head up a little higher. He would be damned if he would let this man know his fear of him.   
  
"Hi, Squall!" Kiros said next to his father and Ward gave a hearty wave. Squall gave his head a small, slightly friendly nod to them both. At least it was friendlier than the stone cold "Good day." he had given to his father.  
  
Ellone took Squall's hand and dragged him over to the table, where she practically forced him to sit next to Laguna, herself on the other side of him. He gave her a mental glare.  
  
Laguna cleared his throat. "So, how have you been?"  
  
"Fine." he said, shortly (as if you care)  
  
"Good, good..." Laguna trailed off. There was an awkward silence that followed.   
  
Ellone smiled brightly, though Squall could see it was paper thin. "Um, Daddy. Perhaps you can tell Squall why you are here."  
  
(She did it again. She's calling him Daddy.)  
  
"Oh, I.. right." Laguna nodded a thank you to Ellone before continuing. "I wanted to talk to you about the crown."  
  
"What about it?" (It's here, it's there. You put it on at parades... whatever.)  
  
"Well," he began. "It's tradition for those who, um, have t-the crown to have a betrothed."  
  
Squall made a face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Laguna continued.  
  
"You see, the problem is that, well, neither of you are properly named King or Queen... so, Ellone thought... that, well... um... we could have a double betrothing, you know. Where both of you have a betrothed?"  
  
He wondered why his father ended his sentence as a question, since it definitely wasn't. It took Squall ten seconds to realize that Laguna was nervous. He would have laughed had he not hated him so.  
  
"So, you see... I've come into contact with your betroths soon after the Ceremony of the Griever. Squall, your's is coming exactly two weeks from today. If you fail to marry your betrothed on your birthday, one month from now, you will lose the crown to Ellone."   
  
"But here's the deal," Kiros took over. Laguna had started to speed up his sentences. "If you, Squall, refuse to marry, Ellone must marry hers, because by then both of you will be over the age limit of 18."  
  
Ellone nodded. Squall frowned. "Can't you just up the age limit to 25?"  
  
"We would, but this is an unexpected turn of events." Kiros explained. "You see, usually the crown automatically goes to the oldest without question. And usually the crown goes to the oldest boy, skipping any daughters. Because your father is such a softie, he not only let Ellone have a chance at the crown, but gave her and you both options."  
  
Laguna looked down at the table. Squall looked at him. (Did he really do that for us?)  
  
Ellone smiled. "So, you see. Everything will turn out right in the end."  
  
Squall couldn't help but wonder if Ellone was either naive, wise or both. "I hope so."  
  
* **  
  
Fujin swallowed as she watched the night fall and the stars rise. After dinner, she began her nightly ritual of walking to her room and looking up at the sky until she felt sleepy enough to go to bed. If it seemed like a particularly good night, then the two men she shared a household with would come to her room and ask if she wanted to do something that night, such as take a walk, or go somewhere.   
  
A knock on her door alerted her senses. "COME."  
  
Raijin's head poked through the crack between the door and the frame. "Hey, we were wondering if you wanted to go to the pub with us, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah!" Seifer called in the background. "We were kinda bored and we thought, why not ask the most fun person in the house to go for a drink. So, we took a vote and thought, wow! Fujin's so outrageous!" he said, sarcastically. "She'll have us up all night long drinking until we puke!"  
  
Fujin chuckled. "NEGATIVE." she yawned. "TIRED."  
  
"Well, just jump the next train if you're interested." Raijin said.  
  
"Yeah, but it won't be fun without our wild and crazy one!" Seifer called out.  
  
"THANKS." she watched them close the door and waited until she could see their forms in the impending darkness. Only then did she breathe a sigh of relief. Only then would she start the first stage in her plan.  
  
She went to her bed, then fell to her hands and knees, pulling out a pair of black slacks that were a bit baggy and black combat boots. Then, she fished out the white shirt she had nicked from Seifer's room. Well, it wasn't that bad. He never really wore it.   
  
Laying out all the articles of clothing, she bit her lip, gathering courage to what she was about to do. Step one of the plan was to dress up out of character. Dressing up as a boy was the only thing she could think of at the moment, and she really didn't have a better idea, presently. Besides, if she dressed up in any of her clothes, she would surely be spotted by Seifer and Raijin, and that's not what she wanted to happen.   
  
(Why don't I let them help me? Why can't I just have them go with me? Wouldn't they be happier that way?) She thought to herself. And perhaps that was just it. The insecurity of them not knowing where she was or where she was going made it all the better. It made her feel as though she was finally doing something on her own. It made her feel responsible for her own actions by becoming a vagabond, a wanderer, which made her realize why she wanted to go alone so much.  
  
(I'm like my mother.)  
  
Hurriedly, she threw on the clothes and looked in the mirror. Her small figure obviously sent girl vibes, but in pants and a man's shirt, she looked different. She looked like a young boy, no more than 12 or 13. Petite. Albino. Young. Even Cute.  
  
She messed with her hair a little more to add even more of an effect. She really did look boyish, but definitely not a boy at her age.  
  
(No one will know who I am.)  
  
Smiling a little, she grabbed a backpack containing food, water and some extra clothing, and walked out the door, setting off for town.  
  
  
  
~Chapter Owari~  
  
A/N: Hoe!!! I'm soo sorry about the Laguna thing, but bear with me, it gets better!!! Also, Fujin's looking for Vincent, right! I thought that was kinda cool.  
  
Chapter 6 Tease: What you've been waiting for! Squall and Fujin meet, Irvine is realized and, um... Seifer and Raijin realize that Fujin isn't home. 


	6. Deal

A/N: I am such a mean btch! smacks self No really. Do you want to know why? I wrote out this chapter by hand like... a year ago and I never posted it. (endures lots of rotten tomatoes.) Don't hate me! (screams and jeers galore) Hey, you have to thank Blue Eyes for making me realize how stupid I am. Yes, this is a comeback, but remember that this is also the summer. I have more time than usual and I will post as much as I can before I go back to school, which is Sept 15th 2005 (we get in late this year). Okay, okay... good... now, read the story. This is a chappie most of you will like. Also, it's SquFuu oriented, as we are the few and the proud **raises up Raijin's big stick of glory**

Chapter 6: Deal

(A/N: Let the SquFuu commence pulls out maracas.)

Balamb City, capital of the Kingdom of Balamb, was completely desolate due to the weather. The rain caused the shops and the merchants to close for the day. Fresh fruits or vegetables weren't to be seen for miles.

This aggravated Fujin to no end.

Her stomach rumbling, her head fuming, Fujin muttered a 'RAGE' under her breath. Because of the rain, it was hard to find a place to stay and the fact that she actually closely resembled a drowned rat didn't help her situation or her confidence in the least.

"DAMN." She swore. There wasn't a motel in sight.

"Excuse me; are you looking for a place to stay?" A man said, stumbling and swaying as he spoke. His hair was sticking up despite the rain and his tattoo caressed the side of his face. Fujin wondered if his hair was a cause of his drunkenness.

Fujin raised an eyebrow. "...MAYBE."

"Well..." The guy hiccupped and the ale on his breath smelled sour. "Look no farther! I know there's this place that's not booked and really booyaka but there's a party goin' on and well... it'll be pretty loud tonight."

"I..."

"Oh, come on! The owner's really cool! You'd love it!" He paused for a moment, He was making a face, but Fujin couldn't tell if he was thinking really hard or if he had to pee.

Evidently, it was the former. "Well, the person I met isn't the owner, now that I think about it. She's this lady who owns this cool bar in Midgar, but she's helping the person in charge out since this place is new."

Before she new it, Fujin was being dragged by the young man with the chocobo haircut and the winding tattoo towards the hotel. With the same bizarre air he used to reach her, he left, talking to himself about inventions and stumbling the whole way.

Fujin opened the door and blanched. There were people dancing on tables, swinging mugs of ale and clapping their hands offbeat to the songs that were sung off key. There was a piano in the corner, where the man banged away, probably the only person there with no pitch problems. A lady sat on top of it, laughing at the scene before her.

The woman looked up as she spotted Fujin walking in. "Welcome, young traveler!" The woman was attractive, with long dark hair tinted with grey and a sweet smile. "Do you need a room?"

Fujin nodded and gave her enough gil for one night. The woman took her to her room. "Sorry about the noise, but it's the grand opening of the hotel and lots of people came to party. More people than I realized with all of the rain. But I don't think this room will be so noisy." She smiled again, causing Fujin to melt. There was something about this woman, something sweet and kind, that made Fujin's hand itch to her pocket where her mother's locket and letter lay.

"Is there... something wrong?" The woman looked into her eyes, the smile leaving her face, but not her soft brown eyes with flecks of red. Fujin shook her head and the woman shrugged and walked off, back down to the party.

The albino shook her head again, trying to shake the sense off of the woman with the soft eyes with the red hue. She opened the door and flopped on the bed, pulling her eyepatch off of her eye. In all honesty, she was half surprised that the rainwater didn't fall out of her eye and splash onto the floor. The rain was getting heavier.

She slid off the bed, pulling her eyepatch into the front of her bag, so she could get a clear view of the rain. She sat at the ledge and wondered where she would go next. Midgar seemed like a place she could go for clues about... about Aerith Gainsborough and Vincent Valentine. She fingered the locket in thought, wondering that this was the same locket that Aerith wanted to give Vincent. It burned her heart.

"WHAT-" Fujin pressed her pale nose up against the window. A man was coughing hysterically outside as the rain pressed on. His brown hair was slick with water and plastered against his head.

Common sense told her that going back into that storm was damn near suicide. But even the most hardcore girl has some compassion. _Some..._

(What would my mother do?)

She twitched her eyebrow. (Damn)

Fujin practically flew off of the windowsill and ran downstairs, calling an alarm.

"HELP!" She screamed through the party hall "MAN, SICK!"

"Is there a problem?" the woman asked, running towards her.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin pulled the woman outside into the room and pointed.

"HELP."

"Oh God," The woman ran over to the man, who had fallen in a coughing fit. She put him over her shoulder and pulled his head back so his face faced the sky. The strength within the woman was incredible, considering both her age and her petite size.

Fujin's eyes widened and her body froze in place. A chain bearing the Griever fell out of his shirt and swung around his chest.

"You!" The woman barked. "Are you going to help me with him or what?" Her hair had fallen around her face and her arms showed strong, slightly muscled arms in the rain.

Fujin blinked and ran over to her, helping the man up. They both managed to get the man upstairs and into Fujin's room.

The woman rang her hands after they placed the man onto the bed. "He seems to have blacked out." She said. "But he'll probably cough in his sleep, trying to get the water out of his lungs."

"MEDICINE."

"Oh, I have some potions on me, if you want." The woman rummaged her side travel pocket bag.

"NEGA-... I mean." Fujin sighed. "How do you know so much about healing people?"

The woman looked up, a somber look on her face. "I... I once knew a woman who had the power to heal the world."

Fujin didn't press her for more information. It seemed as if just the simple question about healing wasn't able to heal the wounds of her heart.

"OKAY."

"Here are the potions, but I'm afraid it won't be enough." She placed it into Fujin's cold hands and smiled again. Fujin tried smiling back, but her lips weren't use to stretching in such a way. The face she gave her made the woman laugh.

"I would take care of him myself." She explained. "But the group downstairs is getting wilder. If I give you some real medicine, will you please take care of him for the night?"

Fujin hesitated and looked at the man in the bed. Every so often, his chest would constrict and he would cough until his throat was sore. His short brown hair was still stuck to his head.

She nodded. "TOWELS TOO."

The woman flashed another smile and walked out of the room.

Now alone in a room with a man she hardly knew, Fujin began to feel her heart beating rapidly.

(Oh Hyne, help me.)

She hovered over him and brushed his hair away from his eyes. The slight movement caused his senses to hit overdrive (hehe). His eyes snapped open and he grabbed Fujin's wrist in shock. The attack on her arm caused Fujin to yelp in surprise.

"Are you okay?" The woman had burst into the room, her arms full of medicines, towels, and water.

Fujin looked down at the man as he released her arm. He cleared his throat. "We're fine."

The woman sighed and left. Fujin took the items and brought them to the bed. "N-NAME."

He squinted at her. "What's it to you?"

"PRINCE." She mumbled (well, as best as she could, for someone who speaks in caps lock.) "PRINCE SQUALL."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" He launched into another coughing fit and Fujin shoved a spoonful of medicine down his throat. It burned on the way down to his stomach and he stopped coughing immediately, but he wasn't sure if that was because of the medicine or the forced spoonful.

"BETTER?"

He nodded and focused on her face. "You look familiar to me."

She sighed. "PAST?"

"You even talk like her." He coughed again and sat up. "But since you are a boy, I don't believe you are her."

Fujin's heart skipped a beat. Even in her boy clothes, he still recognized her from three years ago. "LOOKS?"

"She looked like you, yes, but she obviously isn't you, so ...whatever." he sighed. "I hate being taken care of."

Fujin unbuttoned his shirt when he stopped, her hand on her own.

"Do you know her?"

She hesitated. "MAYBE."

His eyes, cold and blue, bore into her red ones and she buckled. "RELATIVE. TALKED, YOU. FESTIVAL."

He nodded. "Do you think I can see her again?"

"WHY?" she asked, staring at him, unblinkingly. "WHY, CARE?"

He stared at her, searching her eyes for signs of faltering and found none. "To be honest, I don't know myself. Perhaps... nevermind."

Fujin bit her lip. She was half tempted to tell him that she was the girl from the Festival. But if she did, her cover would be blown. Instead, she tugged at his clothes. "SICK. CLOTHES, WET."

She waited for him to make a comment on her forceful attitude about wanting to take his clothes off, but when he didn't, she realized that she had lived much too long with Seifer. He undid his shirt without question, letting the Griever swing around his neck. He was about to dry himself off, but endured another coughing fit.

"LET ME." She toweled off his chest, trying to hide her blush and cursed her moonpale skin. "FEVOR."

"Yeah, I realize that." Squall sighed. His clipped tone seemed to stem from not being about to answer her. She ignored him and continued to dry his chest, back, and hair.

"Who are you?" Squall asked.

Fujin faltered, looking into his eyes. "Uh... F-FUU-"

"Fuu?" Squall repeated?"

She sighed. She might as well lie while she was at it, as he just interrupted her. It wasn't as if she could tell him her real name anyway; That would blow her cover as well. "AFFIRMATIVE."

"Too young." He mumbled.

"FOR?"

"For this thing I have to do."

"OH." She sighed and continued to dry his hair. He kept staring at her as she tried to keep him dry.

"Can you bring her to me?"

"WHO?"

"That girl. Your relative. I... I want to see her again."

Fujin stopped rubbing his head. "UH..."

"I need to see her before the month is over." He took her hands. "I need to see her again."

"I..."Fujin bit her lip.

"I'll do anything for you." Squall coughed again, but this time he didn't let it sidetrack him. "Why are you in a hotel? Are you traveling? There must be some reason you came to Balamb."

"I... I..." She bit her lip. "SEARCHING."

"For what?"

"A... COMRADE. FRIEND."

"What's the name?"

"VINCENT VALENTINE."

Squall stayed quiet for a moment and turned his thoughts over in his head. "If you can bring me to her, I will help you find this Valentine of yours."

Fujin blushed harder than ever. "...POSSIBLE." Fujin said slowly. "BUT..."

"But what? Anything, at least before the month ends."

"AH..." Fujin frowned in thought. "LONG TIME. TAKES TIME."

"Will she not be able to come in time?"

"ER..." Fujin was digging herself into a hole.

Squall sighed. "Or she is married and cannot come at all."

(Well, Seifer and Fujin love triangles have circulated all over the town since I was at least twelve, but that's beside the point.) "NEGATIVE. NOT MARRIED. JUST-"

"It will take her a bit to get here."

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin sighed. That took too much energy not to lie. At least he would get off her case about... herself. (How stupid does that sound?)

Squall remained silent again in thought. "I'll take that chance."

If this were an anime, Fujin would have facevaulted.

"Fuu, if you can contact her and at least try to get her to me within the month, I'll help you on your quest for Vincent Valentine." He struck out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Fujin stared at the prince's hand for a very long time. On one hand, she could just lie to the prince later, say 'Fujin' was not available, and get his services. On the other, she could decline everything and go at it alone. However, not only would the latter be much harder, but it would be damn near unbearable to swallow her pride and live out the night with someone who requested for 'Fujin' with such determination. She was about to ask herself what her mother would do again, but that just made her want to kick her own shins.

She sighed and took his hand. "DEAL."

They dropped hands and Squall let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He relaxed and lay back down on the bed, closing his eyes. Fujin, seeing that he had fallen asleep, stood up and moved to her bag to fetch her own clothes, as she had been wet for over an hour.

"Fuu?"

Fujin stopped short, towering over the prince. His eyes were still closed. "YES?"

"What is her name?"

Fujin's cheeks turned a hue unknown to man. As badly as she wanted to lie, her own name tumbled out from her mouth.

"Fujin." She said softly.

With that, all she heard were his light snores as he entered slumber.

A/N: Holy moley! I love this chapter. Now, we get to see how will unfold.

Next chappie clues:

Fujin will go to the castle and meet everyone.

Irvine will enter the scene again. (He was supposed to enter this chapter, but I decided to make this one SquFuu oriented.

And lots more.

Btw: Does anyone know who the bar mistress is? I'll give you three guesses _and the first two don't count XD_


End file.
